


Minefield

by SneetchesToo



Series: Lonestar Drabbles [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 2x06 coda, Episode Tag, M/M, carlos and judd are besties, tk makes dumb choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Loving TK was sometimes like walking through a minefield.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Lonestar Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134860
Comments: 24
Kudos: 180





	Minefield

**Author's Note:**

> *CODA for 2x06.

Carlos wasn’t entirely sure why he was here, all he knew was that the call had asked for backup for the 126 at this address, and knowing that that meant that TK would likely be here, he had gone.

Because where TK went, there was often trouble, and Carlos was really tired of trouble.

So when he pulled up and saw the trucks and flashing lights and the crowd that was slowly gathering, he had let out a sigh.

Surely someone was doing something he didn’t want to see.

He had barely exited his vehicle when he heard Judd call him over, so he didn’t waste any time and going to see the man wanted.

"Hey Carlos." He sounded worried and that was never good.

Often when Judd was worried it’s because someone was doing something stupid.

And TK loved doing stupid things.

"Judd...” He couldn’t really tell what was going on, other than being able to see the ladder extended out over the field before them, “what the hell is going on out there?"

"Minefield..." Well that didn’t sound good.

"Minefield?” He wondered how the dispatcher had managed to leave that part out. “Jesus, they didn't say that on the call."

"Yeah. The landowner's already bit the dust." He winced at Judd’s words and sighed, why the hell were there mines in Austin anyway?

"Who's out there?" He could hazard a guess, because the ring leader of these endeavors was often the same.

"Who do you think?" Apparently Judd knew that he already suspected who was at the helm of this disaster.

"Captain Strand?" Judd nodded his head and he sighed again.

"Of course." This couldn’t be good, what with Owen’s exciting news and all.

"Gwyn's gonna kill him." That was probably the understatement of the century, but he had learned a lot about the couple the past three days, and he knew for sure that this wouldn’t sit well.

"If he lives..." There was also that…

"Is that the new paramedic out there?" He couldn’t get a good glimpse at the other person helping Owen, but from little TK had told him about the new guy, he doubted it was him.

"Nope." Judd shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh.

"Who in the...” But the look his friend gave him, and the wince from Marjan as the second body hit the ground, told him all he needed to know. “Oh hell no."

And then he found himself moving forward, like he was some kind of Superman that could pull TK from the middle of this insanity.

"Carlos!" But Judd grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his previous spot, hissing out his name as he held him in place.

"He's gonna get his head blown off!” Amongst other things.

"He's alright, Cap's out there, he seems to know what he's doing." That wasn’t as reassuring to Carlos as Judd probably thought it would be.

"You mean the man who is having a baby with his 48 year old ex-wife in the middle of a pandemic?" So maybe he was a little bitter about the conversation that he and TK had had a few nights okay.

"Yeah... that man...” He guessed that Judd wasn’t all that pleased either. “I take it TK told you?"

"Told me? He let it out in a garbled rage the night they told him." In fact, Carlos had barely understood a word that had left his boyfriend’s mouth and he had had to make TK repeat everything twice.

And even then, the words ‘they’re having a fucking baby’ had taken a good thirty minutes to truly set in.

"He's mad?" The look of concern on Judd’s face told Carlos that he already knew how TK felt, or that he at least thought he knew.

"He's worried." Carlos sighed, reaching up to scrub at his face.

"Worried?" He guessed that that wasn’t an emotion Judd had gotten out of him out.

"His mom's not exactly a spring chicken Judd.” While Gwyn was in good health and looked great for her age, she would be 50 before this baby even reached his or her first birthday, and that was, a lot. “And Owen's cancer..."

"Yeah but Cap's in remission." Thank goodness for small miracles he guessed.

"Remissions don't always last..." But he knew the harsh realities of cancer himself, his sister having just had a relapse with her own cancer.

"Look, I know it ain't the best thing,” Judd sighed as he shifted his gaze from the minefield toward Carlos and back, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke, “but it's happening, whether they like it or not."

"I'm just worried about what this will do to TK." He was worried about how much more pressure this would put on the younger man.

TK was already struggling with who he was and where he fit into all this mess, and now this.

He hadn’t come right and said it, but Carlos knew that this hurt.

"He doesn't wanna be a big brother?" Carlos shook his head at Judd’s question, he didn’t think that was the case at all.

"He does, he just, he's old enough to be this baby's father.” Not to mention that he had spent the majority of his life fighting for his parent’s attention, and now another pour, unsuspecting soul was going to have to do the same. “Imagine how weird that's gonna be for him?"

Judd got ready to speak when there was a loud bang in the distance, smoke and debris flying through the air as everyone held their breath.

When they got the ‘okay’ from Owen over the radio there had been a collective sigh throughout the crowd.

Carlos was definitely going to leave this scene with more than a few gray hairs.

"Well they both gotta survive this in order to make things weird..." Judd’s words weren’t helping.

"Jesus this is nerve wracking.” He wrung his hands together in front of him before gripping onto his belt with a sigh. “I can't watch."

"I think they're safe now." Again, Judd didn’t sound convincing.

"You think?" But Carlos couldn’t make himself look forward, but he could hear small claps and sounds of excitement, so he guessed that maybe they had made their way to the boys finally.

"I mean, the bomb squad is here so..." He shifted his gaze in the direction that Judd pointed and he huffed.

"That's not encouraging..." They may have been professional, but his boyfriend was still trapped in the middle of a minefield with his irresponsible father.

"Well at least they know what they're doing.” He shot the other man a look and rolled his eyes. “You know Cap just makes this shit up as he goes along."

"That's... not encouraging either Judson." He knew that Owen Strand was a cowboy at best, reckless as ever, and he also knew that TK would follow that man onto the surface of the sun if he asked.

"Don't Judson me...” He knew he hated when people used his first name, so he reserved it only for times when he really wanted to get a point across. “You didn't have to watch that."

Maybe not, but he couldn’t help myself.

"And what was I gonna do, stand here and let you narrate it for me? No thanks." He could just imagine it now, Judd’s slow country drawl dragging out every little detail of the process taking place before them.

He would rather watch paint dry.

"Ass." He knew Judd meant nothing by it, in fact, he appreciated the light hearted banter.

"Tarado." But that didn’t stop him from snapping back and offering him a snarky smile as well.

"What did you just call me?" There was Judd’s fighting voice, something that hadn’t changed since he’d met the man fifteen years ago.

"Moron.” Paul didn’t hesitate to pipe in, the first time anyone else had joined their conversation since they started. “He just called you a moron."

Judd huffed, but he didn’t open his mouth to reply because the next thing Carlos knew Owen and TK were making their way toward them.

So instead, they all turned in their direction, every single one of them fixing the duo with stern eyes and straight lips.

Owen kept walking, shaking his head as he passed.

But TK stopped before the group and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" Carls suspected that TK hadn’t expected him to show up, otherwise, something told him that he wouldn’t have been out there.

"We got called to assist.” Which was the truth and he would stand by it. “Then I found out that my boyfriend... was in the middle of the minefield. Not exactly how I wanted to spend my morning."

He had so many better things that he could be doing.

"Well, yeah... I didn't wanna spend my morning in a minefield." TK shrugged and they all huffed, that was a goddamn lie and everyone knew it.

"Oh please, you loved it." Marjan was no stranger to danger and idiotic decisions either, so Carlos was honestly surprised that he hadn’t joined him.

"Not the point!" TK pointed a finger at her and scowled.

He may have loved it, but the tight lines above his brows and the way he was digging his fingernails into the palm of his hand told Carlos all he needed to know.

He was struggling.

"Did you volunteer for that?" TK made a face that resulted in nothing but groans and sighs. "You totally volunteered for that didn't you? Jesus TK you're so irresponsible sometimes."

He loved the man, but damn was he tired of worrying about him dying at every turn.

"Me? My dad's the one about to have a baby?!" TK spat the words out before he could stop himself and Carlos watched as Marjan, Paul, and Mateo all stared back at him, eyes wide and mouth’s open.

He guessed that Owen hadn’t told anyone else on the crew the big news yet.

"Not the point either." Judd reached out and started ushering the three of them off before they could get a word in edge wise.

Carlos was suddenly very thankful for the man and his presence.

But that didn’t stop him from being upset at the fact that his boyfriend could have easily been blown into tiny little pieces just now.

"Why would you do that TK?" The question came out so soft and quiet that he wondered for a minute if TK had even heard him.

"Because I could help him." But his reply was typical, if TK could ever keep someone safe, he was going to make the effort, no matter how dangerous.

It was one of the many things that Carlos loved about him.

"That's what the paramedics are for." He had seen Tommy and the new guy standing around, why hadn’t one of them gone.

"Well the new guy’s a tool,” He would make sure to let Michelle know that TK and Nancy both hated the kid now, especially since she had tried to warn Carlos that he had sucked, “and dad said 'no' to Tommy going so..." 

"So you volunteered?" He let his head fall forward as he sighed, his hands finally falling from his belt to run through his hair.

"So I volunteered..." There was no doubt in his boyfriend’s voice though and Carlos knew that he would make the same decision a thousand more times, and then some.

"And?" He just hoped it was worth it.

"And what?" He lifted his head to see TK staring back at him, his eyes begging for forgiveness and acceptance and so much more.

"Is he gonna make it? The kid?" Carlos would do whatever he could to give that to him.

"Of course he is.” The snippy comment made him roll his eyes. “Were you not paying attention to that?"

"I was more worried about my boyfriend getting his beautiful head blown off." Because that would have been a damn shame.

"You think I'm beautiful?" TK batted his eyelashes at him and he wanted to smack that smirk right off of his adorable face.

"I think you're cocky." He snapped back, watching at TK winked and leaned forward.

"I'll show you cocky..." He whispered as he winked back.

"Now is not the time boys!" He didn’t know when Judd had reappeared near them, but he let out a cough as he took a few steps back.

The air around them was getting awfully stuffy.

"I should probably go." He really didn’t want to, but he needed to get back on the road and make sure there weren’t any real emergencies that he could help with taking place.

"You should." TK nodded and he sighed. "I love you..."

"Uh huh." TK leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek and he sighed. "I guess I love you too."

He watched as the other man pulled back, his eyes twinkling as he offered him a smile.

"I'll see you tonight?" Of course he would, Carlos wasn’t crazy.

"Yeah, sure." But he could make him think that he was pissed.

And just like that TK was heading away from him, slowly backing his way toward the rest of the crew, his eyes never leaving Carlos’.

He turned after a few steps, but Carlos wasn’t done with him yet.

"Hey Tyler!" He watched as everyone’s eyes turned toward him at the use of TK’s first name. "Do something like that again and you're sleeping on the couch for a month."

"Oh snap." Mateo’s comment was unnecessary, but worth it.

He watched as TK shook his head, a soft blush coming over his cheeks as the crew loaded into the truck.

They hadn’t even pulled away from the scene yet when Carlos felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_Does that mean your offer to move in still stands?_

He had wondered if TK was ever going to bring up the offer he had made the other night.

_Of course it does. But only if you promise to be more careful._

He knew that he didn’t want to keep living at home, especially now that there was a baby on the way, so it only made sense.

_Deal._

He also knew that TK would certainly not make any promises to be any more careful, but it was worth a shot.

_I'll help you pack tonight, beautiful..._

TK didn’t own much from the looks of his room, so he doubted it would take long.

_Yeah I doubt any packing will actually take place ;)_

Well certainly not if he had anything to say about it.

_Works for me ;)_

It was nice to see that TK had the same idea.

He guessed that maybe sometimes his boyfriend didn’t make completely idiotic decisions.

After all, he had picked him.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
